Atazagora
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Matar podría asemejarse al sexo, piensa Rogue. Es más placentero si se hace rápido, sin miramientos, y con sed desenfrenada. Dark!Fic *BL*.*¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo Boogie!*


**Renuncia: **Fairy Tail no es mío (¡por fortuna!) todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **No esperes que haya sido un sueño [Minivicios]

**Nota: **este shot surgió mientras baboseaba con el estreno de la nueva temporada de "American Horror Story" (y ya de paso exijo saber quién en este fandom ve/conoce/ama esa serie ¡levanten la mano! ¿Nadie? Me largo a llorar). Va para **Boogieman13**, que espero me perdone el bodrio con demora de catorce días.

**Advertencias:** nulo sentido, angst, o algo así.

* * *

><p>Está solo, entre la copiosa lluvia y un cadáver a medio pudrir. Está solo, girando con parsimonia el cuchillo en mano y susurrándose palabras tranquilizadoras de que nada podrá empeorar, ni mejorar. Sólo con esa vaga excusa, pues su voz no es la única en hacer eco a través de las cuatro paredes y aquello sí que resulta exasperante. Un motivo para matar, entre los cientos que un asesino jamás usará porque ¿por qué habría de justificarse un acto tan deplorable sino por el placer que ocasiona?<p>

El sonido que producen dos huesos al encontrarse, chocar, hacer una cabriola, romperse. Esa mirada que la víctima te dedica en sus últimos segundos, una de pavor absoluto que hace saltar las venas y empapa de sudor su cuerpo.

Matar podría asemejarse al sexo, piensa Rogue. Un delirio más, uno menos. Matar es como coger, sí. Es más placentero si se hace rápido, sin miramientos, y con sed desenfrenada (de beber sangre y lágrimas, la mezcla de ambas se vuelve indescriptible).

Un instinto básico, oculto tras las sombras, esas que lo entendieron tan bien. Sombras que se expanden y se contraen formando figuras misteriosas que ríen, a sus expensas y tienen un tono chillón: Él no te ama, él no te ama.

No, no, no. Ya lo sabe. No era ningún ciego. Podía verlo. Podía notar que Sting no le quería de ese modo tan especial. Nunca le importó, o creyó que no lo hacía, más con el paso del tiempo ellos se volvieron tan unidos y pronto se volvió costumbre colarse en la cama del otro a altas horas de la noche con una excusa banal de frío, o miedo, lo que fuese.

Rogue jamás abandonó la idea de que para Sting no era otra cosa sino un amigo. Que pasaba de sus lamentos en la quietud del cuarto, cuando los monstruo-sombra salían de su escondite debajo de la cama y como en cuento infantil trepaban hasta encontrarlo —porque siempre le encontraban, no importaba dónde se escondiese— y cuando Sting le aseguraba que «no hay nada qué temer, no serás ningún monstruo porque yo estoy aquí, contigo».

Pero Sting podía ser un mentiroso de lo peor, y él, a diferencia de Rogue, no miraba nada más allá de las apariencias.

Y es que en el fondo le encantaba ser un poco sádico, tener cierto control y aislarse. Todo desde que perdió a Frosch.

No es incomprensible. Siempre mantuvo una idea clara de lo que era correcto de lo que no. Y aún así los cuerpos fueron acumulándose, una pila de carne (carne, más carne, ratas y un olor hediondo que le hace fruncir la nariz y mover los dedos frenéticamente con ganas de arrancársela y cesar aquello).

Tortura, tortura.

Él no es ningún demente. Un demente no podría haber planeado todo con tanta calma, sin prisas. Un demente no habría sido capaz de mutilar de una manera tan sublime, creando una melodía de gemidos de dolor, tan acompasada que le tacharían de compositor. No, no está loco. Solo sí, quizá, pero cuerdo.

—Porque todo tiene un final, Sting… Incluso tú.

Y no valen ni una pizca las promesas, los intentos que no fueron más de procurar quererle no como amigo sino como un cómplice de caricias bajo la sábana y de esconder a sus compañeros de gremio en el sótano, evitando que nadie se enterase de lo que Rogue había cometido.

Ya que, a veces, se arrepentía. Al sentir sus cuencas vacías observándolo profundamente, llegando más allá de la negrura y los pensamientos morbosos, con esa mueca de sonrisa patética que Sting lo mostró una temporada, una sonrisa cruel de "Te perdono, te perdono por todo, porque somos amigos" y un impulso de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, haciéndola añicos, igual que a sus antiguos sentimientos; no podía evitar la culpa y esa desazón amarga de tal vez debí controlarme. Más ya no vale nada. Es infructuoso. Ése cuerpo que yace frente a él, inerte, con moscas revoloteándole, ya no le asegura que tiene su perdón. Ni siquiera respira.

Y aún así habla, Rogue lo oye. Sting balbucea palabras sin significado que le ponen los nervios de punta. Abre los labios fríos, como témpanos, y suelta comentarios sarcásticos, comentarios hirientes, comentarios que hacen que el sótano gire y gire en un espiral de miseria y desolación. Aprieta con fuerza el cuchillo, volviendo sus nudillos blancos.

Hace mucho que pereció el sol. Ya no le llega ninguna especie de luz.

— Con un demonio Sting, cállate. Cállate y vete.

Pero Sting sigue ahí. Siempre estará ahí, al contrario de los demás. Porque se lo prometió, y era un idiota. Porque Rogue le quitó la vida en un arrebato pero la única muerte es el olvido y los recuerdos de Rogue se intensifican en lugar de desvanecerse como debiera ser, volviendo eso imposible.

«Y yo te quiero Rogue, te quiero tanto ¿No era ése el dilema, qué tú me querías? Pues ya está, te correspondo. Y estamos juntos».

No. Cierra la boca.

No.

Quizá es imbécil, quizá debió quitarle el cerebro también. No le hace falta.

Largo.

Rogue no sabe cómo proceder, es su pesadilla personal. Es un olor muy intenso, el cadáver de Sting parece más vivo que nunca y él clava impulsivamente el arma en el suelo, rayando la madera pulida. Susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, y otras a cambio se le devuelven, y hay un rayo quedo, diminuto, que le acaricia la piel y las costras de la sangre. Un sol muerto. Entonces Rogue ríe y alza el cuchillo al aire, los dientes pulcros de Sting aparentan ensancharse.

Y no hay nadie aparte de él en ese cuarto en penumbras.

Pero no está solo.


End file.
